Forum:Request For Adminship:Fryguy
Hello, Borderlands.wikia community! The time has come to run my own RfA and I thought to myself "what better time than to celebrate my 10,000th edit?" Please review the information below and cast your vote as to whether or not I should be promoted to one of this wiki's administrators. Thanks and happy gaming! 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:08, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Inquiring minds want to know Who am I? I, (aka 'fry,' aka 'aremel') have been a member of this wiki since April 14, 2010 and a wiki "temp-op" since October 13, 2010. (a "temp-op" is an admin that was granted special editing privileges rather than qualified by the community via an RfA like this one.) What do I? In addition to being responsible for maintaining the highest standards of this wiki's accuracy and presentation I am and remain committed to the "community-based" aspects of this wiki, fostering an atmosphere of community, friendliness, and participation both on the wiki and in the chat room. Some examples of these ideas can be found in the list of projects below. Aside from the above contributions a goodly portion of my edit count results from working "behind the curtain," working on files, templates, and the like, ensuring that the wiki runs as smoothly as possible. I also enjoy the status as the head of the Forum Police (or wikinazis) and I serve as the (only) acting bureaucrat on the Borderlands QA wiki. (Yes, there is a Borderlands QA wiki.) What I have done (Notable contributions) * - click for a full breakdown of edits * Weekly poll results - Community polls are a pet project of mine * Activity log - A (now defunct) log of Borderlands.wikia.com views, visits, and edits * Load Screen Messages - Ah, scribbling all these down as fast as i could because my screencap wouldn't... screencap * New Legendary Weapon Ideas - A community mega-forum devoted to new weapon ideas. * Things to do in Pandora when you're dead - A community forum for posting time wasters and challenges * Image Cat Help - Cat plz! * Nyew Look blog - April 1, 2012 patch (spoiler: no, it's not) * Bladed weapon study * Scooter's father blog * Patch 1.4.1 recognizes accumulated experience What will change if I become an Admin? Not a damn thing. Votes Support * <-- obligatory self-vote 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:08, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * <-- has helped me with creation and maintainance of several pages. more than helpful on chat and has made large contribute to the wiki. 00:16, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * NH3 <-- has helpend me fix the new things i posted. tought me how to properly catagorize photos.(talk) 00:55, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * Norzan (talk) 01:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * Animosityfish (talk) 02:09, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * Exemplary service as a pro tem admin. Dämmerung 02:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * M0xxy (talk) 03:46, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * 04:02, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * Then it would really be MamaF and PapaFry runnin' the place. Also because he has a minpincushion and i want it.. but srsly.. 06:24, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * <-- Never even realized you where "temp", and always considered you as "higher authority" anyways. Let's keep it that way. happypal (talk • ) 10:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * Im with Happy...didnt realize you were a temp. So of course you have my support! Good luck! 13:24, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * +1 on the whole "thought you were already" :P Drinfernoo (talk) 23:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * lolhowdoithumb +1 Fry has always been there for me. CrackLawliet (talk) 20:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) * Yea. MrNasty (talk) 21:21, November 23, 2012 (UTC) * Definitely yes, I see you everywhere on this wiki, and you're always ready to lend a helping hand or share your knowledge! Abyss Raider (talk) 01:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) * I was also not aware you were only a Temp-op. Voting yes because I am not opposed -- 04:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) * Stay golden, Fryboy 04:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) * ill support you on this, you seem very devoted to the site. i appreciate all your hard work. Lenorilla (talk) 23:12, November 27, 2012 (UTC) * Fry is a staple in this community. Approved. 22:57, November 27, 2012 (UTC) * BB4EVER! I... I am the King!Talk 23:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) * Don't know much about his work specifically, but Fry is a pretty cool guy. Eh kills aleins and doesn't afraid of anything. --Ishi (talk) 23:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) * In my short time of being here, Fry has been incredibly helpful and kind. ♪ I shot the sheriff! ♪ ~ 23:55, December 3, 2012 (UTC) * Seems like a good, smart guy. Just met him, but he helped me with an issue very promptly. Would be a great addition to the team --Raggs008 (talk) 13:10, December 4, 2012 (UTC) * +1 support 12:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041807/messaging/images/4/40/Emoticon_no.png Object http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041806/messaging/images/5/52/Emoticon_peace.png Neutral Couldn't give a damn either way. 14:01, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Discussion / Comments / Questions